The Darwin Theory
by Yasona Black
Summary: Desdemona is a beautiful girl. She has one problem though, she has fallen for one of the worst madmen in Gotham's history. How will she cope? What will happen? Read to find out! T for suggestive language and themes.


The Darwin Theory  
AN: Please enjoy!

-

-

Desdemona LaKusia-Vernakia Arigotoe was a stunningly beautiful, captivatingly adorable girl who held a practically magical aura around her gracious bones. Every step she took was light, nimble, and graceful as a gazelle. She was like the Twilight version of vampires. She had been born on the sunny shores of California and lived there for fifteen years where she had been admired from afar, guilty orbs peering from the depths of the green bushes nearby next to the streets of Gotham admiring her continuously for her detailed descriptions formed in unbelievable run-on sentences, well, thoughts that are written on paper with a thing called a pen.

Pale skinned, onyx orbs stand on the face of Desdemona LaKusia-Vernakia Arigotoe. She watched the latest crime happening in the crime-filled streets of Gotham. Batman had disappeared and panic was slowly gripping everyone in Gotham with fear. The latest crime happening was involving the Joker. His booming laugh echoed like Santa laughing as he whipped his shiny blade (A.N. it's a knife with a black handle, switch blade, the metal's silver, you know the deal.) out and sliced a couple random passerbys on the street. The unnamed, fully un-described people fell to the ground. The magically!appearing crowd screamed, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" with special emphasis on the 'h' much like Peanut's point with "Jeff-fa-fa!"

Desdemona just laughed hysterically, laughing as long as her poorly researched name. She couldn't explain why. It was inexplicable. She never figured out why she laughed.

The Joker turned towards her, his white paint gleaming in the darkness of the night, as the night doesn't always allude to the unfortunate circumstance of darkness. His orbs glowed golden like the ferocious tiger and the lids of his eyes were ringed with black matching Dessie's onyx eyes. The Joker's curly-haired head tilted and his orbs bored into her own.

Dessie's breath caught, but despite that she smiled and laughed in a squirmy girly sort of way.

The Joker walked over to Desdemona but Desdemona's breath hitched again. Squirming, fluttering butterflies formed in her stomach. _I hope he rapes me_, she thought excitedly, never minding the fact that rape is an evil, vile, despicable act.

Although she had had plenty of time to run away, she had instead, jumped out of her hiding spot and was practically leaning towards the Joker's manly frame.

When he reached her, the Joker grinned. "You are most beautiful," he said. Of course, it was quite possible that it was merely her imagination.

Still, she said," I have curves in all the right places. Please fuck me so that I might fulfill my life as a self-insert Mary-Sue."

The Joker laughed evilly, but it didn't deter Desdemona's beautiful frame and gorgeous confidence. "So you're one of those types overrunning my movie's fandom? Better kill you before you take it over…just like that whiny Joney Brothers overtaking half the categories."

"You can kill me; I'll die tragically in your arms as you regret what you've done! But not before you indulge in hot steamy sex with me!" Desdemona cried, fluttering her now violet orbs. (A.N. they change color regarding her emotions. Violet orbs are for icky lustful emotions.)

Without warning, the Joker whipped out his blade and sliced her neck. The Mary-Sue fell in an ungracious clump to the ground. The Joker carelessly wiped his blade against his pants. "Hahahaha!" he laughed harshly. "Now soon, all the Mary-Sues will belong to the overgrown bat! Especially since one shows up every Batman movie anyway! Hahahahaha!"

The Joker laughed, leaving devastation in his wake. The Mary-Sue, Desdemona LaKusia-Vernakia Arigotoe dead behind him.

The End!

A.N.: This fanfic was hugely inspired/ripped off from The Trousers in Small Jars. If you don't get it, I shall bang my head against a brick wall for you.

Notes:

The Joney Brothers are a reference to the Jonas Brothers, but as you see, they are not in this fiction.

Peanut is part of Jeff Dunham's act. Jeff Dunham is a ventriloquist. He is also not in this fiction. If you don't know who he is, I highly suggest you youtube him.

This is a one-shot. If you were in love with Desdemona, then too bad. She will not be revived.

Please review!


End file.
